From time to time, it is desirable to provide small children with ways to amuse themselves. One of the ways is to provide a reusable writing surface capable of receiving markings thereon, being erased, and subsequently reused. It would further be desirable to have the writing surface in the form of a book, to promote positive feelings towards books by small children.
Reusable, erasable writing surfaces and books have been proposed. However, many of these do not address aspects of use which are encountered by small children, but not by older children and adults.
There remains a need for an erasable marking book particularly suited to the needs of small children.